


You're Still The One That I Love

by clexa_should_live_on_forever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3rd pov, Alternate Universe - Bandmates, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Best Friends, Anya as Zayn, Band Fic, Bandmates AU, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Characters will mostly be the same, Clarke as Harry, Costia (The 100) Lives, Costia wants more, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Finn and Clarke are just friends in real life, Finn is NOT an asshole in this fic, Friends to Lovers, Girl Band, I Ship It, I hate Modest!, I hope, Idiots in Love, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, Kinda, Lexa as Louis, Lexa doesn't, Minor Costia/Lexa, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Octavia as Niall, Raven as Liam, Romantic Soulmates, Singer!Anya, Singer!Clarke, Singer!Lexa, Singer!Octavia, Singer!Raven, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, So Costia is an asshole, Titus and Nia are in Modest!, Unrequited Love, costia and lexa are just friends in real life, everyone are Clexa shippers except for two assholes, for now, i will try, in case you don't know, lexa is such a little gay, life sucks for clexa, one starts with a 'T' and the other a 'N', please just try it, switching POV, you know who they are - Freeform, you won't be disappointed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_should_live_on_forever/pseuds/clexa_should_live_on_forever
Summary: This is loosely based on the Larry Stylinson 'drama' in One Direction, just that it's Clexa instead.Clarke and Lexa are together. But their management, Modest!, is homophobic so they tried every single way in the book to not allow the 2 girls to be together. Clarke is assigned a boyfriend, Finn, while Lexa is believed to have slept with many men, one every night. The 2 girls and their bandmates try to bring them together, but whether they're successful or not is yet to be seen.I know that Zayn leaves but in this fic, NOBODY LEAVESSSSSSSS!!!!!! nOT ON MY WATCH! So rest assured.Please just give it a try, I promise you won't be disappointed.Unless you're not a Larry fan, then please don't try.Prior knowledge of the 'drama' is not required. The story will explain itself along the way. So please do give it a try.





	1. Looks like we made it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3 so please don't judge too much.
> 
> This is loosely based on the Larry Stylinson 'drama' in One Direction, just that it's Clexa instead. 
> 
> For those who don't know, Larry Stylinson is the name of Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson. I swear, I am such a Larry. The summary for the story is that Harry and Louis are together. But their management, Modest!, is homophobic so they tried every single way in the book to not allow the 2 boys to be together. Louis is assigned a girlfriend, Eleanor, while Harry is believed to have slept with many women, one woman every night. The 2 boys and their bandmates try to bring them together, but whether they're successful or not is yet to be seen.
> 
> So all of this, but in The 100 and Clexa's perspective. Clarke as Louis and Lexa as Harry.
> 
> I will also be adding One Direction songs as the 'original' that the girls sing and write. So for this fic only, the songs stated will be 'original', exclusive to their band. So please don't make any comments about the girls 'copying' One Direction or anything, just imagine the respective members as the boys. I will be including it in the tags above.
> 
> Please comment and kudos! They are my life. Constructive criticism is also welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so I know that some, if not all of you are kind of confused by the timeline in the story, whether it's in the past or present, so I've decided to put the dates of the different scenes on top of each new one in italics and underlined. Thank you so much for supporting the fic and commenting and leaving kudos. It really brings me joy to see everyday how much the fic has grown and everyone's beautiful support. Thank you!!!

_30th July 2010_

 

"I'm Clarke."

"And I'm Lexa."

"And this is our coming out video."

 

* * *

_Present_

 

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

 

"Clarke! Over here! How does it feel like to be dating one of the most beautiful women in the world?"

"Clarke! Is Lexa good in bed like all the girls said it was?"

"Clarke! Costia said that you cheated on Finn with Lexa. Is that true?'

"Clarke! When are you two getting married?"

"Clarke!"

"Clarke, look here!"

 

Clarke sneaked a glance at Lexa. The singer was bathed in a bright aura, her smile lighting up a thousand miles. She was simply radiant and Clarke's heart burst in both joy and love for the beautiful, gorgeous girl standing next to her. She was hers. Finally. _Hers_. With no one standing in their way anymore. No Modest! No Costia. No Finn.

Just Clarke and Lexa. Being happy together.\

 

 **This** , this is her happy ending. Finally.

 

"I don't know too much about anything you've asked, but all I can say is..." she beamed, gazing lovingly at her fiancee,  "that I am happy. We are happy. And no one," she smirked at Titus and Nia, hidden away in the shadows by the usual spot where they would force Clarke and Lexa to speak about things that would make Modest! look good, mostly just denying the 'rumors' of Clexa from fans and the media. "can ever break us apart."

 

"That's all I have to say about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm so sorry about the length!!!!! It's very short, I know. Do give me some comments about your thoughts about this chapter. If you decided to skip the notes at the top, then I urge you (kinda) to go back to the top and read it, it's rather important. It affects your understanding (sort of) about the story. A little background story, if you will. 
> 
> This is NOT my best work, I promise!!! I was stuck in a writer's block for days and this....pathetic thing is the result. I am very sorry about it and I hope that the next chapter will be so much better!!!
> 
> I might not be able to post very often, so that's a setback. All I ask is that you guys don't give up on this story, nor me :( 
> 
> I promise to update as soon as I can. So, please do look out for it, and thank you so much for trying this story! I love you guys so much. 
> 
> *By the way, please give me some ideas for the band name, I couldn't really think of it when I was writing the chapter. I will be continuing with Right Direction till another nice name pops up.
> 
> P.S I did some research and found some articles that help supported the timelines in this fic, so I'm going to list the addresses used per chapter down at the end notes so if you all are interested, you could check it out!
> 
> Date for Coming Out Video (I estimated a few days after the formation of the band): https://www.j-14.com/posts/10-flashback-photos-from-the-day-one-direction-was-formed-39096/photos/one-direction-9-41964


	2. Look how far we've come, my baby (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Clexa met. The rest of the band members (and Lincoln, kinda) are introduced. Clexa fluff included.
> 
> Flashbacks are in italics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have @DforDeejay as my beta, so a massive thanks to you mate!!
> 
> As for the restroom scene, let me give a little background explanation.
> 
> So Clarke and Lexa met in a restroom for a concert for The Script, similarly to the theory of how Harry and Louis met. I don't know if it's true or not, some think that they met in the bathroom for the X Factor while some think that it's the bathroom during the concert that both attended. But in this fic, it is how Clexa met. Just to clear up any doubts. 
> 
> I hope that all of you will enjoy this chapter that I've finally got out of my head. Been having a really bad writer's block recently and I hope that this chapter would have finally gotten rid of it! God knows that I don't need it in my life. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this fic is not your cup of tea. If it isn't, please leave. Nobody's forcing you to read it. I'm saying this because I have received a couple of hate comments regarding this fic and my writing style. If you don't like it, don't read it. I'm not pointing a gun to your head and forcing you to finish it. And I know that my writing's not the best, obviously, but that is not up to you. Criticisms are welcome, but plain hate about how I'm a 'sucky writer who can't even string two words together' is just plain hurtful. I didn't take the comments to heart, all writers receive negative feedback one way or another, but if you want to inform me of how I can polish up my writing skills, then please do so objectively and politely. I promise that I will work on it then. Thank you so much.

_Present_

 

Clarke lay in bed, Lexa’s soft snoring echoing throughout the dark room, and in Clarke’s thoughts as well.

 

Clarke couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have Lexa by her side, finally, soft and warm and just _there_ , lying at her side, sleeping like a baby. She remembered the devastating hurt when she caught Lexa and Costia together in Lexa’s room, Costia hovering over Lexa, pinning her down and Lexa’s neck covered in bruises. She cringed whenever the thought surfaced to mind and tried her best to push down the rising jealousy that surged within her, wanting so badly to break out and claim Lexa as hers.  

 

She remembered holding a grudge on Lexa (even though it wasn’t ‘ _my fault, Clarke, SHE came onto ME, not the other way round, Clarke please!’_ as Lexa tried desperately to explain) She remembered crying for days in the room, as the cracks of her heart pierced her from within.

 

She had never gone a day without speaking to Lexa.

 

Try as she might, she could never hate Lexa, for whatever she had to go through. Clarke hated how Costia was special. She was Lexa's 'closest friend' to the media while Clarke was left at the sidelines, watching on and wishing for the day when she could speak out with all her heart about her true feelings for Lexa. Nia loved her daughter very much and Costia had never been denied anything in her whole life. Once, Clarke had spat bitterly at Lexa about the fact that ' _Costia could probably say that she wanted to date you and Nia wouldn't even blink an eye, that biased bitch._ ' She was drunk, but that was the truth. At least, to Clarke.

 

Another thing that wrecked Clarke was that Lexa was highly encouraged by fucking Modest! to have 'as much sex as she can with guys.' Not girls, guys. Clarke knew how much Lexa liked girls but there was nothing she could do about it. She felt so powerless and it ruined her. It fucking _ruined_ her to see Lexa having a different guy on her arm all the time and Titus and Nia encouraging it. They fanned the rumours of Lexa sleeping with different guys every night, and just like wildfire, it spread at an exponential speed.

 

Soon, Lexa was known as the ‘harlot’ of the band. Every guy wanted her wherever she goes. She dated a guy during the day and slept with a different one during the night. It killed Lexa. The cheeky, funny, shy girl was gone. In her place was a stoic, smouldering hot but empty shell. Nobody knew. Nobody could see it. Nobody except Clarke.

 

It _killed_ Clarke.

 

* * *

 

Clarke flipped on her right side, admiring Lexa’s back tattoo that started from her nape, stretching down to the small of her back. She traced it absently, loving the way Lexa’s skin feels against her own fingers. Her back muscles flexed under Clarke’s fingers, as if Lexa knew what Clarke was doing to her and wanted Clarke to continue. Clarke could feel Lexa shifting beneath her and smiled. Lexa bucked when Clarke dragged her fingernails on the last circle of the tattoo. She shifted onto her back and met Clarke with eyes full of affection, love and lust.

 

“Sorry, baby, did I wake you up?” Clarke smirked. She knew how Lexa reacted to her smirk.

 

Not to be outdone, Lexa did one of her own too, in turn almost making Clarke moan out loud. **She** knew how Clarke reacted to **her** smirk.

 

“Hmm, yeah. You know how much I hate to be woken up before 6am. And now it’s only 3am. How do you think I should punish you?”

 

Clarke’s smirk turned into a wolfish grin. She climbed on top of Lexa, making the brunette moan out loud, and straddled her hips. She leaned into Lexa and licked the shell of her ear. Lexa wriggled beneath her and grabbed Clarke’s hips with her sinful fingers, almost thrusting into her.

 

“I think I have the best idea.”

 

* * *

_8th February 2009_

 

_“Hey there, um, where are you from?”_

 

 _Clarke stared at the beautiful brunette in front of her, who was shifting her feet nervously and looking at anywhere but her. The brunette was wearing plain sneakers, a purple_ Jack Wills _hoodie and baggy jeans. Overall, one may think that this brunette looks plain and normal, but to Clarke, she was the most stunning and attractive girl she has ever set her eyes upon._

 

_Clarke couldn’t help but smirk. This was a pickup line that she knew well. It wasn’t the first time that someone decided to try it on her, hoping that it could get them laid, but she had to admit, the brunette rocked it way better than her ‘predecessors’._

 

_Deciding to play along with her, Clarke replied in a huskier voice than normal, hoping that the brunette would fall for it._

 

_“I don’t know if you’re directing that question at me, but seeing as we are currently in an empty restroom, I am going to assume that you’re talking to me and not anyone else. So, I’m from Arkadia. Why?”_

 

_Clarke could have sworn that the brunette looked pinkier than normal._

 

_Score one for Griffin!_

 

_“Oh, um well, I thought that you came from paradise.”_

 

_Clarke didn’t even know her name, but she swore that she was so getting laid tonight._

 

 _The brunette liked_ The Script _too (or so Clarke assumed, as they were both at the concert) and that was a major plus in Clarke’s book.)_

 

_“Never heard that line before, and especially not in that way, sexy,”  Clarke slinked closer towards the now tomato-red brunette. “But it will help us more if I could have your name?”_

 

 _“I...my name’s_ _uh..."_

 

_The hot brunette squeaked out her name, backing towards the wall and again, not meeting Clarke’s dark eyes._

 

_“Hello Lexa, I’m Clarke.”_

 

_Clarke could hear Lexa’s gulp and grinned again, closing the distance between them even more._

 

_Score two for Griffin!_

 

 

* * *

_Present_

 

"Look who decided to grace uS coMMONERS WITH THEIR EVER-MAJESTIC PRESENCE! OH MY LORD, WE ARE NOT READY FOR THIS!!!! WE CAN ONLY HOPE FOR THEIR MERCY OF PARDONING US FOR OUR GRIEVOUS CRIMES!!!!!! oH LORD SAVE M-"

 

"Oh my God, Raven, can you not?"

 

Raven gave a sheepish smile. "Well, I thought that my 'speech' was rather good. Do you wanna hear it again, O? Maybe you can set some changes to make it way better. But then again, I am Raven Reyes, acting extraordinaire! No one, no mere mortal could even think about trying to out...act me? Is that a word? Anyway, I-"

 

Anya boomed from the bathroom. "SHUT THE FUCK UP REYES I SWEAR, BEFORE I TAPE YOUR MOUTH TOGETHER AND RIP IT APART!"

 

Raven grimaced. "I would be proud of that well-phrased insult since it’s coming from you, Anya, but it _is_ really gory and does NOT suit my awesomeness at ALL.”

 

“If I were to rate you on a scale of awesomeness from one to ten, that would be a million. Negative.”

 

All heads turned to the couple with gigantic grins on both faces standing at the door.

 

Raven pouted, “You’re no fun Commander. And don't lie to yourself, that’s not a good thing to do.”

 

“Haha, very funny, Reyes.” Clarke rolled her eyes, but couldn’t remove the grin plastered on her face.

 

“Mockery is not the product-”

 

“Of a strong mind, Lex, we know.”

 

It was Octavia’s turn to roll her eyes. “Finishing each other’s sentences now, are we? God knows this place has gone to the dogs. We need to stop them before they finish each other’s moans too.”

 

“The only dog around here is you, O. Don’t think for one second that I have forgotten about your want for the buff security head. Because I haven’t. My eyes and memory are now permanently scarred.” Clarke grimaced as that offending memory that has to do with Octavia riding Lincoln naked, with a bra on Lincoln’s head, on a hotel bed came to the forefront of her mind.

 

“Hello Griff???? Have you seen him? I swear, if you were not disgustingly in love with Woods here you would have noticed him too. His muscles could just make me come like that and his foreplay techniques are the best and-”

 

“OK, O, WE GET IT!!!! HAVE SOME PITY FOR US LESBOS HERE PLEASE OH GOD HELP ANYA WHERE ARE YOU???” Raven screamed like a little girl.

 

A grumble could be heard from the toilet.

 

“Guess that she won’t be here to save your sorry ass, Reyes!” Octavia guffawed, hi-fiving Clarke, who was giggling.

 

“Really, babe?” Lexa looked at Clarke, a disappointed frown painted on her face.

 

Clarke immediately jumped onto Lexa’s lap, kissing her softly on the mouth. “Ok, Lex, I’m sorry. I won’t team up with O anymore. Forgive me?”

 

“Only if you’ll take me on a date. A real one. Where we can be open and loving in public.” Lexa pecked Clarke on her nose, and rubbed hers on Clarke’s.

 

“Anything you want, babe.” Clarke smooched Lexa, grinning adorably.

 

“Excuse me bitches, but we are still here and O’s getting cavities from the sweetness that you two are radiating. Get a fucking room, oh my God.” Raven pointed at Octavia, who was rolling on the bed groaning.

 

“And we are gonna do just that.” Clarke grinned, dragging a goofy Lexa out of the room.

 

Raven groaned.

 

“Who was the one who started shipping them in the first place? I’m gonna kill that stupid bitch.”

 

Octavia gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link for Clarke and Lexa's clothes are here: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2c/84/d6/2c84d6d228948756497ab48b81f2cd01.jpg (Just imagine the boy on the left, Harry, is Lexa and the boy on the right, Louis, is Clarke)
> 
> I know that I didn't manage to mention how Clarke looked like, but well the link is right on top!
> 
> If you guys haven't read the notes at the top, please go back up and read it. It's quite important. Thank you!!
> 
> I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. It's quite short I know, and I'm sorry for that. I have gotten so many comments in the previous chapter that I almost cried. Thank you for all of your massive support for this fic and I promise that I will update whenever I could. 
> 
> Again, please comment anything that you want to know about this fic and how you think it could be improved et cetera. Comments and kudos always light up my day!! 
> 
> I promise that I will update when I have the time to. Thank you again!!!
> 
> P.S I did some research and found some articles that help supported the timelines in this fic, so I'm going to list the addresses used per chapter down at the end notes so if you all are interested, you could check it out!
> 
> Date for Restroom Scene: http://comehomelouis.tumblr.com/post/33380072925/sunday-8-february-2009-the-first-time-harry-and


	3. We mighta took the long way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long story about Lexa's misgivings about herself and how long can she keep her relationship with Clarke under folds.
> 
> Or
> 
> The one where Lexa breaks down and misses Clarke's game for an interview that contains flashbacks.
> 
> Flashbacks are in italics and separated by lines. 
> 
> Lexa's thoughts are in italics with NO separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First scene is taken from this pin I've saved on my Pinterest account.
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ee/bc/3b/eebc3b286d8f7eefffacdb8982755e4b.jpg
> 
> It's a beautiful relationship, just like Clexa.

_18 September 2013_

 

Lexa stormed into the lair of Modest! Management, slamming the door behind her. Her hair was frazzled and her eyes were frantic. There was not much time. Clarke’s soccer match starts in an hour. She needed to persuade Titus and Nia to allow her to go. She would pull out all her cards today. She had to. It was the only way.

 

She _HAD_ to make it. She just had to. Clarke was everything to her.

 

There was not much time. She had to be there at the stadium in two hours time. Minusing the travelling, changing time, she figured she only had about 45 minutes to convince Mctits and the Queen Bitch to allow her to go. Not much time.

 

_Not much time at all._

 

“Please, Lexa. We’ve talked about this. Titus had just replaced the previous poor door with a new one. A week ago. We don’t have the resources to go find another strong one that can withstand your catastrophic slams.” Lexa recognized Nia’s signature drawl behind a huge pile of papers stacked on her desk.

 

She looked at her watch. 40 minutes left. She had to make it quick.

 

“I want to go to Clarke’s match.”

 

“Excuse me, Lexa. I believe that manners still play a part here even after becoming a worldwide teenage heartthrob.” Nia’s drawl became icy.

 

Lexa gritted her teeth. If that’s how Nia wanted to play it, submissive-like, then she had to follow. She really needed her permission, seeing as Titus’s stupid ass was nowhere to be seen in the chilly office today. _Of all days._

 

“Can...Can I please go to Clarke’s game?”

 

“No.”

 

Short and sweet, yet sharp enough to slice Lexa’s hopes into halves. She clenched her fists, which were hidden underneath the mahogany table, thankfully. She tried to shift her facial features into an impassive one. She would not give Nia the satisfaction of seeing her affected. She would **not** _._

Nia was typing away as if Lexa had merely asked for her permission to use the toilet.

 

Lexa took in a deep breath, trying her utmost best to not lose her composure. She drove away incessant fantasies that involved her strangling Nia and Titus to the death, then snatching Clarke away, bridal-style, and living their own happily ever after.

 

“But the other girls are going. Plea-”

 

“I said no. Titus would agree with me, had he been here and not trying his goddamn best to kill off Clexa rumours! All because of you two! You have caused us enough problems to deal with in a lifetime, I don’t need anymore of it. Your schedule demands you to go do an interview about the number of men you’ve slept with.”

 

Lexa bit her lip, trying not to let any stray tears stream down her face. She was getting so tired of deflecting and denying rumours about her bedding copious numbers of different men. Some she never even met before.

 

She remembered saying once in an interview that she was gay. Now only God knows where that interview footage ended up.

 

She also remembered telling every interviewer she met, years ago, when the band was first formed, that she had a humongous crush on Clarke and that it was reciprocated. That footage was probably washed up together with the aforementioned one.

 

“But...But I haven’t slept with--”

 

“Look at me Lexa, and tell me that I care about it.” Nia’s tone became even colder if it was possible.

 

Lexa tried again.

 

“Clarke is really importa--”

 

“Finn’s already going to the game. He is going to be the poster boyfriend that every girl will want to have, cheering for his girlfriend on the field. Not you. We’re done discussing this. Now go and prepare for your interview. My sources tell me that it starts in exactly 20 mins, isn’t it?” Nia dismissed Lexa before she could finish, waving her hand in the air as if she was swatting away a persistent fly which wouldn’t stop buzzing round her ears. She was on her last document, signing that away with a flourish.

 

Lexa instinctively straightened up, like a private reporting to his commander, which, she reasoned, is kind of similar to her predicament now. She immediately donned on her ‘Commander’ mask, not letting Nia see through her facade and at her real feelings. “Well, I guess we have nothing more to say to each other. Good day, Miss Queen.” Just like a real soldier, she bowed a little and spinned on her heel, sauntering out of the huge office. She would not let her tears fall. Not now, not here.

 

But Clarke. What would she do about Clarke? She pictured Clarke’s wide Cheshire-cat grin and her warmth against her own body as she spun Clarke around their bedroom at home yesterday when she broke to her about the good news. _‘Good news’ now apparently,_ Lexa thought bitterly.

 

Will Clarke be mad at her? Will she be disappointed in Lexa for not giving into her promises? How will she look at Lexa tonight? Will there be understanding disappointment written across her beautiful face? Or will there just be cold anger? Lexa shivered at once, thinking about Clarke ignoring her for the rest of the night. Their tour was going to start soon, just a few more days. They would be separated then, under the watchful gaze of Modest! Management. How long could she go for without Clarke’s soft touches and gazes and loving at night?

 

How long could she go for without touching Clarke? Lexa didn’t, and never, ever wanted to find out.

 

She entered her dressing room, Indra’s eyes watching her movements very carefully and at a safe distance, in case Lexa was to vent her frustrations at her poor dressing table and clothes.

 

“I take it from your grim and murderous look that it didn’t go very well?” Indra approached her like one would with an angry tiger.

 

“The worst way possible.” Lexa agreed, throwing herself down onto a wooden chair.

 

“Did they kick you out with a big fat no?”

 

“They sentenced me to stupid interviews to talk about my latest ‘conquests’.”

 

Indra grimaced.

 

“That’s...really shitty. I’m sorry on your behalf, Commander.”

 

Lexa waved her off. “No need, Indra. I know that you’re on my side, and that’s good enough for me.”

 

Indra picked up a huge chunk of Lexa’s thick hair, and started weaving her hands through it, braiding it with an air of an expert.

 

“You know that I would fight for your freedom, Commander, any time you wish of me.”

 

Despite her lousy feelings now, Lexa couldn’t help but let a small smile grace her face.

“And you know I couldn’t ask of that from you, Indra. What with your family and all…” Lexa drifted off, thinking of the two toddlers in a tiny apartment. Madi and Aden’s bright faces shone through her mind and she clenched her teeth, not believing that Indra did not receive what she deserved, even after all her hard work. Modest! took almost all of the band’s earnings and paid little wages to the stylists. The girls had protested vehemently, but to no avail, unsurprisingly. Lexa hated it.

 

Modest! was the shittiest management of all time, that was definitely true. To Lexa.

 

Indra could not afford to lose this job, no matter how shitty the pay wages were. Jobs were hard to find nowadays, especially for a 40-year-old, single mother with 2 kids. So Lexa didn’t blame her. She **couldn’t** blame her for putting her family first.

 

Lexa knew how deep Indra’s loyalty ran for her. She was witness to Indra slamming the cupboard doors and boycotting a week of work, even knowing that she and her kids will go hungry for days, maybe weeks, after finding out the stupid ruse the management had done to Clarke and Lexa. To separate them. Lexa cringed involuntarily now, thinking about it. She had never seen Indra so mad before.

 

* * *

  _28th September 2011_

 

_“WHAT??!!! WHAT THE FLYING FUCK DID YOU SAY?”_

 

_Lexa flinched and withdrew a little as Indra flung the entire pile of clothes of her hands. The clothes went flying down on the portable wardrobe, almost knocking the bulky item down._

 

_“THAT BITCH! THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE THEY-”_

 

_“Indra, calm down, please!”_

 

_Lexa ducked as another pile of clothes flew over her head. Her hands outstretched, she attempted to cool down Indra’s raging fury. She took a few tentative steps towards Indra, who was panting and bending over at her knees._

 

_“She...How...could they...do this to you? And...Clarke. Poor...sweet...Clarke...Giving her a...beard? Stu...Stupid idiots.”_

 

_Lexa fought to hold back her tears as she collapsed in front of her. She wouldn’t cry. She promised herself that she would be strong, for her, and for Clarke. But, seeing Clarke’s devastated face when it was announced that Finn would be her ‘boyfriend’ to the world, threatened to end Lexa’s self control._

_She shook her head. She couldn’t. She wouldn’t._

 

 _She_ **_HAD_ ** _to be strong. For Clarke._

 

_She can’t. She’s not enough. For anyone. For Modest!._

 

_For Clarke._

 

_She doesn’t have the energy to go on suffering, living through each day, watching Finn and Clarke be cosy in front of cameras, when she hoped with all her might that it would be her someday. She used to think that the idea of ‘someday’ would be enough to keep her going. Now, she knew the truth._

 

_It wasn’t._

 

_Anyone walking by the dressing room might not hear anything. But to Indra’s ears, Lexa’s howls of sadness, want, pain and suffering were torturous._

 

* * *

_18th September 2013_

 

“Just know, Lexa. Whatever you need, I’m here for you.” Indra placed a few strands of stray hair behind Lexa’s ears and turned her around.

 

“I thought that your outfit today was pretty good, hence no outfit change today.”

 

“I knew that, Indra. You didn’t scream for me to strip when I entered the room.” Lexa smirked.

 

Indra spun around, but Lexa could see that her ears were red. “That was only one time, and it was the first time we met, so I didn’t know you, nor your style.” Indra barked.

 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever floats your boat.” Lexa waved behind her as she exited the room.

 

“You said that you’ll never mention it again!” Came the sharp reply behind her as the door closed.

 

* * *

 

Lexa knocked on the black door standing ominously in front of her. A muffled reply came behind that door that sounded like “Come in!”. Lexa sighed and took a deep breath. She could do this. _Just try to divert anything that sounds remotely rude and unwelcome. You can do this, Woods._

 

She schooled her features, trying to place an air of indifference about her. The interviewer can’t know what she just been through or articles will be spinning out rubbish about her breaking up with whichever Tom, Dick or Harry she’s been ‘dating’.

 

She opened the door and was met by silence. Cameras were all set-up around the sitting area of two comfortable-looking chairs and a table with a vase of roses in it.

 

The flowers seem redundant to Lexa. They were probably supposed to be for calming down the interviewee and in rare cases, the interviewer too, but Lexa found no need for that. She seemed to possess the ability to makeshift an impenetrable wall between herself and nosey interviewers and the paps, which is not very rare, yet essential in the entertainment world. Everyone living in it knows that it is kill or be killed. Lexa was no different.

 

At least her ass will not hurt, unlike her heart, after the interview.

 

A round woman lodged herself with difficulty through the cameras and made a grab for Lexa’s arm with her meaty paw. Lexa couldn’t help but grimace a bit when she felt sweaty skin touch hers in a filthy way.  

 

“Hello, Lexa! How nice to finally meet one of the members of the most famous girl band in the world!! Such an honour, I tell you. I have been waiting for ages for this!! Come, come and sit down. Make yourself comfortable. Now that I have you with me at long last, I will not let you go that easily eh? Hahahaha!!!”

 

The woman guffawed like it was meant to be a funny joke, whereas Lexa could only manage a weak smile, hoping that it looked genuine.

 

“Haha...yeah, I’ve really been looking forward to this.”

 

“Oh come now, my dear. Don’t be shy for the cameras. Not when we all know how... _wild_ , for a lack of a better word, you must be behind it eh? If you know what I mean, heh heh…”

 

The woman chuckled and winked at Lexa with what she thought was a charming one. Lexa just wanted to puke.

 

“What? No, haha...that’s ridiculous...haha…” Lexa shifted her legs, hoping to exude a sense of comfort for the sake of the cameras, when she was a boiling pit of fury deep inside.

 

_I’m so going to kill those two fuckers after this._

 

“Ok, let’s move on, shall we? So, it was rumoured that you were recently spotted at Wellington with another band member Clarke Griffin. Is that true?”

 

Lexa froze.

 

Wasn’t this interview meant to be for another topic that she would rather not say?

 

“I’m sorry...I..don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh, but you must have. It’s where you made out with her, didn’t you?” The woman tossed a smug grin at Lexa, as if she had all the secrets of the universe figured out and was showing off.

 

Lexa felt nauseous. She didn’t know if she should encourage the rumours or to dispel it. Both sides had huge-ass consequences.

 

If she said yes, they had kissed, not only was an earful from Nia and Titus be inevitable, the whole media would explode to the core. Everyone would know that she likes girls and Modest! would rage. Everyone would know of her desire for Clarke, which Lexa ruefully admitted quietly to herself, _wouldn’t be all that bad_ , but her top priority was keeping Clarke safe. Clarke wouldn’t be safe from the media and the fans if they all found out about her relationship with Lexa, a band member, her best friend, a **girl** . Clarke and Finn would end, and she may never be able to hold her head high up, facing the world again if everyone thought she ‘cheated on Finn with Lexa’. She would get numerous amounts of hate mail from fans, claiming that she was a ‘ _lying cheating whore that doesn’t deserve her success and happiness in life_ ’ and the media would punish her severely, for in their eyes, Clarke was supposedly Finn’s happy, beautiful girlfriend, not Lexa’s. Never Lexa’s.

 

Clarke would lose her reputation and Lexa would never let that happen to her. Sweet, gentle Clarke who always had a radiant smile on her face, specifically reserved for Lexa. Kind and angelic Clarke who always had a good word/joke for Lexa whenever she seemed to be down, brightening up her life with her constant hand rubs on her back whenever they thought that the cameras couldn’t see them. Whispers of love and want that always managed to reverberate through Lexa’s ears and soul, making her feel whole and complete.

 

Amazing, gorgeous Clarke, who Lexa would rather go through all 18 levels of Hell than hurt a single hair on her.

 

Peaceful, soft Clarke, that would never truly belong to Lexa, and that made her break down in the deepest of nights, when she thought that no one would witness her.

 

Lexa felt something in her break. She couldn’t say no either. All the Clexa fans would rage, and she will receive backlash from those that HAVE the footage of the Wellington incident. What if one HD footage got ‘leaked’ and the whole world sees it.

 

Lexa shivered.

She had seen it before. When Nia and Titus called her in for an ‘interrogation-that-was-not-one-but-seems-and-feels-like-one’, Nia had shown the blurry footage. It was quite obvious, even to Lexa, that she and Clarke were present. There was a pause in the footage, where the person who filmed made it in a slow-motion movement, where the blurry Lexa figure looks to be cupping the blurry Clarke figure’s face and leaning in. That was where the video stopped, along with Lexa’s heart.

 

She had thought then, if the video was to be leaked, her whole life, together with Clarke’s, would all end right there and then.

 

If she herself, a party involved in the ‘incident’ could recognise herself with close to no problems, in a non-HD, blurry, low-resolution video, who’s to say that anyone will not be able to figure her and Clarke among the people present in the video, when the lights are enhanced, the resolution better and the motion slower?

 

Who’s to say, that her life and career will not end there?

 

That was then, and now was now. She had heard through the grapevine (literally, once she was in Australia, and had almost-stumbled upon a few fans in the wineyard, so she hid herself in the best place she could find at that time. They were screeching excitedly abt the ‘new HD Wellington footage’ and how they couldn’t wait to glimpse it to see if their ship was actually sailing) that someone from the fandom actually made the footage ‘legible’ enough for ppl to see who was present there and then.

 

Lexa’s heart had stopped beating for a moment, when she heard the horrifying news. Was this the end for Clarke and her? Was Modest going to terminate their contract, and if so, what will happen to them? Lexa had quit school after graduating from 10th grade, ever since she got selected in the X Factor. Her life had been a whirlwind ever since, getting put together in a band, gaining massive numbers of fans, who called themselves the ‘Shippers’ after the band name ‘The Boat’, coming in third for the X Factor, feeling crushed before signing on a 5-year contract with Modest!.

 

Rising to stardom with the rest of her bandmates, touring the USA and not long after, the whole world, hearing her name spreading through all forms of media and the echoing chants of the stadiums, where millions of fans gathered to hear them sing.

 

Last, but definitely not the least, falling for Clarke.

 

Lexa admitted that throughout her whole 18 years of life, never once had she slowed down or took a small step in admiring the true beauty of the world. She had grown up in a fast-paced house, with her parents getting divorced, when she was just at the tender age of 7, her mother meeting a nice man and claiming that she was ‘in love once again’. But everyone says that don’t they? Lexa never understood the meaning of love, nor had she particularly wanted to.

 

At least, not till she met Clarke.

 

How she met her was…..confusing, to say the least. The media encouraged all forms of rumours to take flight, hence there were thousands of conspiracy theories online, where dedicated Clexas would spend their time debating on when was truly the first meeting between the two most lovable people in the world.

 

Lexa remembered their short conversation in the dingy restroom of her favourite band’s concert. She remembered how Clarke smelled like, pressed up against her. Like lavender and strawberries, something Lexa never thought would go well together, but then again, Clarke always seemed to bring out the best of every weird combination ever thought possible. It was as if her one true goal in life was to take apart everything Lexa ever believed not possible to be possible. Does that even make sense? Lexa couldn’t tell. Her brain always get fuzzy thinking about Clarke, even her scent.

 

“I think…” Lexa faltered, her guard automatically rising up against the interviewer’s smug smile.

 

Should she? _Could_ she?

 

_What would Clarke say?_

 

Lexa took in a breath and slowly released it. Clarke would understand, her of all people, she would understand why Lexa had to hold it in, hoping fervently that the day where she can truly be herself would arrive no sooner. Lexa couldn’t do this now, she had to wait. She waited for so long, she could wait a little longer.

 

_Just a little longer._

 

“I think...that you’re wrong.” Lexa raised her head up high and stared straight into her slowly widening eyes, filling with shock and disbelief at Lexa’s blatant answer.

 

_I’m sorry Clarke. Please understand why._

 

“Clarke and I were never a thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, when the chapter has the word 'long' in it, yall''ve better bet that it's going to be long. I'm so sorry for such a long wait!!! In my defense, so much has happened in the past few months. Exams, my best friend finding his love and my whole group going through tough times and trying to survive through it. I've also adopted 2 projects during the whole month of September, so there's time spent on that....and it just seems like excuses. I'm so sorry, again. I've been working on this chapter alone since I last uploaded the previous one, which I've forgotten when. Yes, it's been THAT long.
> 
> Still I hope yall enjoyed this, and as usual, please leave kudos and comments about the whole thing and how you think that it's going to unfold. Larry shippers who read this, well, you can try to spoil it for the others or not, it's entirely up to you! Then again, the story may not go the way you think it's going to go ;) Hence why I used the word 'try'.
> 
> If you've made it all the way down here, thank you for bearing with me for so long. I would not like to prolong your pain through this, so thank you again, and do look out for the next update (which will be 1000 years from now). See all of you soon!!
> 
> P.S I did some research and found some articles that help supported the timelines in this fic, so I'm going to list the addresses used per chapter down at the end notes so if you all are interested, you could check it out!
> 
> Modest! scene with Lexa: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Louis_Tomlinson (Football article)
> 
> Flashback scene (I estimated the day to be roughly end September because Clarke was official with Finn in October 2011, so it made sense for Indra to find out a few days before): http://onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Eleanor_Calder (Relationship with Louis section)


	4. We knew we'll get there someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke are happy little beans. Clarke meets someone she ends up having a huge amount of respect for. Lexa is charmed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! It's been so long, I missed you all!
> 
> So, this is where I'm supposed to apologise profusely to you and inform you of my excuse for not updating for so long. But, I don't really have one, except for the fact that I had exams (got back my results, it was satisfactory hehe), and had a massive writer's block for this chapter, so I ended up deleting the whole thing and rewrote it again. Only the best for you guys, am I right? (insert wink)
> 
> Anyway, I'm so sorry it took so long to get it up, but here it is, finally, and I'm so excited for you guys to read it! It's not a very long one, my bad, but I'm still very proud of it. I hope you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's a fluffy one (kinda?) with little to no angst (except for maybe the middle of the chapter but no spoilers!).
> 
> Enjoy this ride with our favourite little beans, Clarke and Lexa, as they navigate their way through showbiz and discover the secrets that lay beyond the front that everyone assumes is the media. 
> 
> This should be my slogan for this fic, shouldn't it? Hmm...
> 
> Anyway, be sure to comment anything you want to comment (no hate or anything bad please), criticisms are always welcome. I'll take it in stride. Do press the Kudos button if you enjoy it, and I'll see you at the end notes. Have fun!
> 
> P.S A reader commented a name for the girl band that we'll be seeing in the fic, so I'll be using it in my fic from now on. Thank you for commenting! You guys can still comment down below names that you'll like to use for the band and I'll look at it. Thank you again!

_Present_

 

Flashes blinded Clarke.

 

“Over here, Clarke! Please!”

 

Clarke spotted a woman seemingly in her late thirties beckoning her over. She took Lexa’s hand, blushed at the small smile gracing her beautiful features, the smile that was only reserved for Clarke and Clarke only.

 

“Clarke, it’s very nice to meet you. I’m Levi from radio station SING92.5 FM and I have a few questions that...might seem to be very private. I’m sorry if it bothers you, you can always just deflect it, I’ll understand.” She paused and gave Clarke an exaggerated wink, making her giggle. Clarke knew very well that reporters always have questions that target her private life and it’s just another by-product of fame. It’s not something that she’s able to escape so gradually, over years, she had learned to allow a slight bit of information to the public. Clarke figured that by giving them enough information to satisfy even a little bit of their thirst to get to know her, her fans would be content and not roast her for being a ‘stuck-up celebrity’ and the likes. She knew first-hand how celebrities who received those taunts react and she does not want to become one of them.

 

“So, the first question would clear the elephant in the room….How’s Lexa? Are the two of you really dating?” Levi gave an eyebrow wiggle, that made Clarke grin even wider.

 

“She’s good, we’re good. And to answer your burning question, yes, yes we’re dating. And we’re very happy to be together, finally.” Clarke felt her cheek muscles burn, but despite herself, she kept on smiling. Happiness coursed through her veins like ecstasy in a drug addict, and her heart thumped faster due to adrenaline. She could never keep her calm whenever Lexa or their relationship was mentioned in conversations; it was one of the primary tell-tale signs that their fans and shippers kept on pushing to the band and their management. Clarke was already rather fidgety during interviews, having this topic brought up never did help calm her nerves.

 

Only Lexa’s soothing touches could.

  


Clarke shivered involuntarily at the small circles Lexa’s fingers were drawing on the small of her back, bringing her down to the ground, reminding her that her love was here and she needn’t feel lost or nervous. Lexa was here, with her, together, there’s nothing that she couldn’t achieve.

 

“That’s beautiful, Clarke. I’m glad that both of you can be your happy selves in public at last! It can’t have been very easy, can it? The road leading up to this?”

 

This was a loaded question, meant to bait out Clarke’s frustration and anger towards their unjust management and the torture she and Lexa had to undergo while they were still oppressed by Nia and Titus. It was meant for the tabloid and news to gossip about the ‘hard feelings’ the two parties had. It was meant for Clarke to truly show how she felt about the methods they used against her and Lexa towards the world. To show others that are or were in a similar plight like her that hope must be retained and they would escape the clutches of homophobia one day.

 

And show, she did.

 

“No. It’s not. Things are never meant to be easy, if they were, then they were not meant to be cherished, or so I believe. We always had to fight for what we want, ever since ancient times, and now more so than ever. Fighting for what we want is one thing; fighting for what we should have is another. Everyone should have the chance to love whoever they want to love. Everyone should have the chance to do what they want to do. Nobody should be shamed for their wants and desires, nor their choices unless it brings about negative consequences towards themselves and the people around them. Most importantly, nobody should ever be judged for loving someone that they love. Love is a powerful thing, it was the thing that Harry Potter used to vanquish Voldemort, wasn’t it?” At this point, Levi gave a loud chuckle, and Clarke shook her head grimly. She glimpsed a fond look and a shake of a head at the corner of her eye, but couldn’t help herself. She was a huge nerd when it came to Harry Potter, and it seems that not even an interview could withstand her knowledge of Harry Potter trivia. She’s so hopeless. Lexa often teased her mercilessly about her love for Harry Potter, going so far as to claim that if she could marry inanimate objects without getting judged, she would marry her books in a heartbeat.

 

“Love makes us human. By denying someone a chance to love whoever they want to love, you’re indirectly denying the chance for them to be human. You’re taking away their basic right to be human. And I don’t care who you are and where you’re from, but no matter what, that’s not within your right and it should be illegal.”

 

Lexa stroked Clarke's fists, unknowingly clenched in her anger towards the treatment LGBTQ+ people received on a daily basis, before Clarke even felt the tightness in her skin, stretched to its maximum. She was very grateful to have her understanding, mind-reading girlfriend to be by her side when she needs her.

 

There was still a questioning light residing within Levi’s brown orbs, ever since she decided to dig that hole, further brightened by Clarke’s surprising serious response. Having worked in the entertainment industry for years, she was used to hearing a lot of hums and haws whenever this seemingly taboo subject was brought up. People were usually not sure about their stances on it, opting to choose for the more supportive side, their real thoughts concealed. Or so they thought. Levi knew that celebrities normally expected the audience to support them even more if they were to stand on the supporting side of the LGBTQ+ community, thinking that they were truly their allies and understood what they went through. People will automatically like you more, if you were to agree with them. Levi knew how the game works. Hence she was eager to hear what Clarke Griffin, member of the worldwide famous girl band, The Boat, had to say about it. Levi hoped that the young singer would not try to sing to the tune that many of her predecessors did.

 

And she was not disappointed.

 

The young girl was waving her hands passionately, something Levi never got to see in other celebrities, all full of fake smiles and voices of pity. No, Clarke was special. Levi knew that Clarke waving her hands was a signal that she meant every word that came out of her mouth; it was a little quirk that the young singer had admitted during a random interview with the band. She was neither ashamed nor proud of it, which was what exactly made the young singer so popular with girls younger than her, or about her age. Clarke was genuine. She was real, not yet tainted by the media industry, something Levi, yet again, admired.

 

After all, it’s not every day someone got the chance to be themselves while being multimillionaires at the tender age of 24.

 

“I totally agree with you, Clarke. And I must say, that was a brilliant point brought up there. People should be themselves, no matter what. And they should have the chance to love whoever they want. Thank you so much for allowing me to get a glimpse of your stand, I like the way you think. Perhaps, if fate allows it, we could meet again and I could have the opportunity to interview you again?” Levi stood up and shook Clarke’s hand firmly, the latter mirroring her smile.

 

“Yes, and thank you for interviewing me, and being ever so respectful. It’s quite a rare sight to see nowadays, unfortunately.” Clarke shook her head mournfully while Levi let out a loud guffaw that she did not mean to.

 

“Likewise. You’re one of the best celebrities I had ever interviewed and I wish you and your girlfriend all the best in your future endeavours. Though, I have an inkling you 2 might not need it.” Shooting a playful wink, Levi left the happy couple and made her way towards the freeflow bar. God knows she needed strength to interview the rest of the present guests.  

 

“She seemed really nice, not what I was expecting at all,” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s right ear, her hands circling around Clarke’s waist and her warm breath making Clarke giggle softly.

 

“I know right? I wasn’t expecting it too. I thought she would be like some rude interviewer who would try their best to invade our privacy. But she didn’t and even asked for my viewpoint about the LGBTQ+ community. She’s really chill, I like her,” Clarke leaned her head back, against Lexa’s shoulders and breathed in her scent.

 

Lexa smiled, and softly dragged her fingers across her girlfriend’s bare back, making her shiver in her arms. “Not more than me, I hope.”

 

Clarke chuckled and placed a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips, and whispered against it, her lips tracing her words and promise to her lover.

 

“Never, Lex. Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how was it? Did you enjoy it? I hope you did :)
> 
> If you're reading this, thank you so much for making it to the end, I'm so grateful towards you, you're the best! (shh, don't tell the other readers ;)) 
> 
> What do you guys think of Levi? I really like her character, I'll probably include her in some other chapters later on. I hope you guys liked her too. 
> 
> Again, be sure to comment anything you want to comment (no hate or anything bad please), criticisms are always welcome, I'll take it in stride. Do press the Kudos button if you enjoy it, and thank you so much for reading this. I'll see you in the next update (which will hopefully be soon, but knowing me, *sigh*, let's hope for the best shall we?
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
